


Nosebleed

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Fight Like A Krogan, Run Like A Leopard [26]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mass Effect 3: Leviathan, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Garrus found himself wishing, more than anything, that he had medical training as he knelt over Amy, helpless.





	Nosebleed

Garrus found himself wishing, more than anything, that he had medical training as he knelt over Amy, helpless. He noticed that there were two trails of crimson blood drying beneath her nose and he wiped them away before scanning her with his omni-tool searching for any indication that she was going to wake up. But those fears were thrown from him when Amy gasped to life, shooting upright and reaching for a phantom standing in front of her.

“You okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” Amy assured him, “Hell of a headache.”

Garrus sighed, relived.

“Never do that again.”


End file.
